The Boy Next Door
by lonely lil outlaw
Summary: After her parents divorce, Clare moves to a new home with her mom. Its not too long until she finds out who her new neighbor is. Rated M for possible later chapters & swearing of course. Eli/Clare pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for clicking away on this fic, I'm a bit rusty (haven't done this in a few years- 6 to be exact). But anyway, hope you enjoy & I'll see you at the bottom.**

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea. _

**_The Boy Next Door_**__

_Chapter 1: Peeping-Tom_

"Clare!"

_Bang Bang Bang _

"CLARE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Pulling off my headphones, I swung my door open to find my mother's huffing face on the other side, "Ha, sorry I was listening to music." I flashed a sincere smile.

Letting out a sigh my mom rolled her eyes, "All right, whatever. Come down and help me unpack. We have a ton of shit to do before we can call this place 'home'."

She began to head down the staircase to the living room and I followed. I bet you're wondering, _'did Clare's mom just curse?' _Hell yeah she just did. Ever since the divorce, my mom has been a changed woman. She and I somehow started to live the good life. Who knew that my dad had so much money hidden away? Well my mom got more than half of it, and this new house is just one of the things we're slowly acquiring.

I feel like my mom has become so much more laid back. She still has her faith, but she's not a slave to it. She's figuring out her own views and honestly, I love it. Do you know how much freedom I have now? A ton. Not that I would abuse it, but it's just great to have that genuine trust with her.

"So, what do you think?" My mom asked as she placed the last book onto the bookshelf. "It looks gorgeous, right? Just look at the chandelier! God, I think I'm going to love this new place."

I stood up from my place on the floor and admired the room, "Yeah, talk about an upgrade- not that our old house was crap or anything!"

"Yeah yeah. But this! This is the good life ha!" Picking up the empty boxes my mom headed towards the kitchen, "What should our first meal be, kiddo? Chinese or pizza?" She emerged from the kitchen; the boxes were gone and replaced in her hands were take out menus.

I plopped on the couch and sunk in, "I can never get tired of pizza. What kind should we get?"

My mom joined me on the couch, "How about everything? Get a supreme?"

"Oh god, we're going all out huh?" I let out a loud laugh, "Let's go for it."

"That's what I'm talking about Clare bear!" She whipped out her IPhone and dialed the number.

I got up from the couch with a quick stretch; I turned back to my mom, "I'm going to explore around a bit, okay?" She nodded her head and began to order.

I walked through the kitchen and leaned against the island counter, looking around the room I thought, '_What an awesome hang out this place could be_'

Walking to the double patio doors I swung them open to reveal the backyard.

"Jesus Christ. It's like I'm in fucking Eden." I began to walk around slowly. The backyard still needed some work, but the state of it still wasn't half bad. My mom wanted more fountains put in and a full time gardener. Right now all the vines and flowers grew where they wanted, and how they wanted. "Maybe I'll ask her to put in a fire pit too." I thought out loud.

Walking close to the fence I heard voices "Are you scared?" It was a male's voice.

"Scared of what?" Now a female's voice chimed in.

The boy chuckled, "That you'll like the taste."

"Taste of what?" I whispered to myself. I walked closer to the fence, it was a tall picket fence that was in desperate need of a paint job; you wouldn't have been able to tell from the vines growing all over it.

They continued to talk, "Just put your hand here- yeah right there. Ah, just like that-ah be gentle!" It was the male's voice.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? What if your parents come home?" The girl's voice sounded strained and worried.

_'Now I have to see what they're doing'_

"Chill out, no one will be coming home anytime soon. Just keep going, yeah, like that."

I started to pull away the vines to reveal the fence; I found a small peep hole and managed to get a perfect view of what they were doing. I almost gasped, but I covered my mouth. Right on the neighbors' patio, there was a blonde girl on her knees; her head fixed bobbing up and down in the lap of a boy dressed all in black.

"Are you for real?" I whispered to myself. Why couldn't they go inside and do some shit like that? But then again, I bet it never crossed their mind that the next door neighbor would be peeking through.

The boy began to moan, telling the blonde to suck harder.

_'I don't know why I'm still watching.'_

"Clare?" My mom stood at the patio doors and called out, "What're you doing?"

Startled by my mom, I didn't realize my feet had gotten tangled up in the vines.

"Did you hear that?" The blonde girl stopped her task and looked around. "Are those your neighbors?"

As if God was giving her the answer, I lost my footing and smacked my head hard into the fence causing it to do a little wave. "OWWWWW!" I wailed and plopped down into the grass.

"Clare!" My mom rushed over.

I heard scuffling and a door slam, '_Guess I ruined their fun.'_

"Clare are you okay? What were you doing so close to the fence?" She began to rub my head, "Were you looking at the neighbors?"

As she helped me I replied, "Yeah, I was being a Peeping-Tom, and now I

regret it."

"Ha, that's what you get." She dusted off her knees and said, "Well come on the pizza is here!"

I followed her inside, still rubbing my sore head.

"Let's make a toast!" My mom had pulled out some wine glasses and a big bottle of red wine.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wine and pizza; how very classy." I took a seat at the counter.

"Oh shut up. Be happy I'm letting you drink," She poured me a glass "You could use a glass after that fight you lost with the fence." She chuckled to herself.

"Haha, very funny." I brought the glass to my lips and inhaled the scent, "So what're we toasting?"

Mom raised her glasses and said, "To a happy, healthy, funny and EXCITING life ahead of us in our new home!"

"Amen to that!" I said as we clicked our glasses together and downed them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_You'd make your way in, I resist you just like this_

_you can't tell me to feel! The truth never set me free  
So, I did it myself_

_you can't be too careful anymore! When all that is waiting for you..._

It was my ringtone, "...Hello?" I groggily answered. 

_"Clare! Did you just wake up? You were supposed to pick me up ten minutes ago!"_ It was Alli's shrilling voice on the other end. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'll be there in like twenty minutes." 

_"What! Clare-"_ I chucked my phone on my bed and darted for the bathroom. 

It was the first day of school and already I was going to ruin my attendance with lateness. Washing my face, no time to shower, brushing my teeth. All the while I was planning my outfit: jean skirt, grey tights, red plaid shirt and brown boots- Got it. 

I rushed back to my room, threw the clothes on. I took a glance at the mirror and quickly began to fix my bed head. A little bit of hair spray and twirled my finger around a few select curls and ta-da! Not bad! I had to apply some make up too; it didn't take too long. 

Before I knew it I was sitting in my green Volkswagen Beetle(it was an 'I'm sorry' gift from my dad) in front of Alli's house. 

"Could you have taken ANY longer? You were the one who wanted to be at school early, I could've slept an extra hour." Alli complained as she got into the car. 

"Calm down. All I care about is us being on time." I let out a sigh and Alli began to tell me about how she hoped there would be a plethora of new hot guys at Degrassi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Just one more period after this one..." I said quietly to myself as I took a seat in my advanced English class. The day felt super long, I hadn't mentally prepared myself for the first day. Yeah, I said it. Genius Clare didn't want to be in school today. 

More students began to fill the room and both the seat in front of me and behind me were left vacant. I let out another sigh, but my breath fell short when I felt hot breath on the nape of my neck, 

"I hope you enjoyed the show." 

I whipped my head around, practically causing myself injury from whiplash. My wide eyes locked with a green eyed boy. 

I caught my cool and replied, "Excuse me?" I tried to make those words sound as tough as possible. 

Sliding into the seat behind me, "Looky here, seems like we've been graced with some kind of tough guy" He smirked and then continued, "The show that was oh-so rudely interrupted yesterday in my backyard, Peeping-Tom." 

Oh fuck, my face fell and I completely failed at playing it cool. My mouth went dry and all I could say was, "Oh." 

He went to make another retort, but Ms. Dawes walked in, and I quickly turned back around to face the front. 

_'This was going to be an interesting class...'_

__Just as I thought it, I felt the hot breath on my neck repeating, "This is going to be an interesting class, neighbor." He ended it with a chuckle.

**All right! So please give me your opinions! I know I changed up a ton, but if you like, I'll keep updating. I have some tricks up my sleeve, and you better believe I'll be writing some lemon/lime action.**

**R&R! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! I can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten, you guys are amazing. Enjoy! (Oh, and sorry about half of the 1****st**** chapter being italic, shit happens)**

**sorry if a bunch of you went to read this chapter and was deleted, the html keeps fucking up. hopefully its all good now! (i'm doubtful though) **

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea_

_**The Boy Next Door**_

_Chapter 2: Dinner Guests Part 1_

"Oh my god, Clare!" the clicking of heels came closer, "Clare, Clare, Clare!" until she was right next me.

"Yes Alli?" I took out two books, closed my locker door and turned to face her.

Alli scrunched up her nose, "Ew, what happened to you? We survived the first day, look somewhat happy!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's kind of a long story, I'll tell you on the way home. You need a ride right?" I placed the books I had pulled out of my locker into my bag.

"Yes, of course. Thanks in advance." She looked around the hall and then snapped back to my direction, "Oh! Clare! I almost forgot to mention" She let out a giggle, "I think I met my next boyfriend!" They began to walk towards the exit, "And he just happens to be an older gentleman..." The whole walk to the car Alli had a dopey grin on her face, rambling about a boy named Drew.

As we got closer to my car, I unlocked the doors with the remote. Alli walked over and opened the passenger side, as I went around to the driver side, "Are you fucking serious?" Parked way too close to my car was a hearse, "Great parking job asshole." I spat, "How inconsiderate! I can't even open my damn door." I kicked the tire of the hearse, "And who would even drive a HEARSE to a school?"

"That would be me." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around ready for a shouting match, yet instead I was once again face to face with this green eyed boy, who I learned was named Eli, "Ugh." I rolled me eyes, "Not him again" I said under my breath.

"Well it's nice to see you too, neighbor." He gave a smirk and walked over to his car, "am I keeping you from being somewhere?" He leaned against the hearse.

I tapped my foot, "Can you just move your car?" I then added, "PLEASE?"

I hadn't noticed Alli getting out of the car, "What's the problem, why are we still here?"

"No problem, I just want _Clare_ here to apologize for kicking my Morty." He patted the hood of the car, "Ha, you thought I didn't see that?"

"Jesus Christ!" I stomped my foot, "Why are you being such an asshole?"

Before he could reply, Alli interjected "Clare, just come in through my side, I'm bored of this scene." She stepped back from her door. I rushed around the other side and climbed in,

"And Alli saves the day" I started the car and backed out of the spot. I gave one last look to Eli and stuck my tongue out, "Jerk." I mumbled.

I heard him yell out, "That's awfully nice of you! I'll see you at home, Sweetheart!" In the rear view mirror I could see him flailing his arms at me in a wave.

"Okay, so what was that all about?" Alli began, "And how do you know each other?"

"He's the reason my day turned into shit." I let out a sigh and continued, "He's my new neighbor. Yesterday when I was in my backyard, I heard something going on in the yard next to ours. Being all curious, I peeked through a hole in the fence, only to find some girl giving Eli a blow job."

"Are you serious?" Alli let out a laugh, "How embarrassing!"

"Uhm, yeah I'm aware. But it gets worse, he's in my English class and he sits RIGHT behind me! And his new favorite hobby is whispering 'sweet nothings' into my ear. The whole class I felt the hair on the back of my neck on edge." I banged my hands on the stirring wheel, "And I love English class! He just HAS to ruin it for me."

Alli raised her eye brows, "Ha okay, calm down Clare. I don't think it's too serious... I mean since you two are going to be seeing each other on the daily, you need to get along." Alli stated matter of fact, "And honestly he's pretty cute."

"Alli, shut up. I don't care how cute he looks or how gorgeous his eyes are." Oh fuck, did I just say that out loud? I took a quick glance at Alli, and sure enough she didn't miss a word.

Her mouth was wide open, "What? Where did that all come from? 'Gorgeous eyes'?" Her tone went softer, "Looks like there might be some sexual tension about to brew between you two." She giggled.

"Oh please, anything sexual is only skin deep. I bet he's just some brooding emo-kid and there's nothing more to him." I huffed, "I thought all the emo-kids died out, but obviously he's the last of his kind. And besides, you would never catch me dead doing the shit that blonde was doing in his backyard." I stopped and made a disgusted face, "If you heard it Alli, the way he practically COMMANDED her. That's NOT how I roll at all."

We pulled into Alli's driveway, "Not how you roll? Uhm, I feel like you're an inch away from becoming ghetto." She giggled to herself and fished out her keys from her bag, "Well all right, I'll probably text you later- Don't hesitate to call me if any emo-kid's shenanigans go on!" She let out one more laugh and got out of the car, waving goodbye as she unlocked her front door.

I put my forehead on the stirring wheel, "God, I hope nothing else happens. School just started, I can't handle this kind of boy crap." With a sigh I shook myself up and headed home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom, I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen and placed my stuff on the counter. "Hello!" I shouted out into the house. "Guess she's not here." I pulled out my DROID X and began to text my mom:

_**Hey, where are you?  
Clare**_

As I waited for a reply back and rummaged around the kitchen for something to eat. There of course, was nothing. "Ugh, this suck... hmmm, maybe she went food shopping." Right as I said that my phone buzzed:

_**Hi Clare Bear, I went to the super market to pick up a few things. We're having guests tonight, so try not to make a mess!  
**__**Mom**_

_**Guests? Who's coming over?  
Clare**_

_**Just some people from the neighborhood, make sure you make yourself up nice :)  
Mom**_

_**I'll try my best! -_-  
**__**Clare**_

"Some people from the neighborhood? I hope not anyone from next door..." With that I picked up my stuff and headed to my room.

I loved my new room. It was twice the size of my old one and had all the components that just screamed _'Clare!'_ I even had a little library in one corner, enough room for my king sized bed and a sofa, a flat screen TV, and a study space big enough for my 27" Mac desktop, (I really don't need that much screen, but my mom insisted we go big, or go home.) lastly my balcony that over looked the backyard.

I walked out onto the balcony, leaning my body up against the barrier and letting the sun shine down on my face. I did a few stretches and then started to unbutton my plaid shirt to reveal a blue bra, "What am I going to wear tonight?" I kicked off my boots and continued to enjoy the warmth from the sun.

I went back inside and took off my skirt along with the tights, only leaving the plaid shirt on unbuttoned. I walked back out onto the balcony and enjoyed the view of all the trees, I look to my left and noticed I had a clear view of Eli's backyard as well, and he too had a balcony that mimicked mine. I rolled my eyes and walked to the far left of the balcony, I went to sit down on one of the chairs. Before I had a chance to sit, I heard glass breaking. I sprung up and stood straight, looking towards Eli's house and my eyes locked with none other than, him.

His mouth was left a gap and his eyes stared at me hungrily, "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?" I shrieked; only just remembering that I was standing there, in open light, with nothing but my undergarments and a shirt. I let out a yell and quickly went to pull the shirt ends together, "Pervert!" I ran back into my room.

I heard him shout back, "You're the one just chilling with practically no clothes on! Sorry but if you hadn't noticed, but I am a guy and I can't help but stare!"

I went to the door and stuck out my middle finger and yelled, "FUCK YOU!" with that I slammed my doors shut. "I can't believe he was just STARING at me." I shook my head, "Needless to say, he got me back with this one. Forget about me being the Peeping-Tom."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

I walked down the back stairs that led to the kitchen; my mom was putting her last touches on the meal for tonight. On the counter she had all the finger foods set out for picking.

I picked up a spinach puff, "This isn't as much food as I thought you'd get, how many people are coming over?"

She took off her apron and turned to me, "Clare, don't talk with your mouth full. I invited our neighbors from next door. They should be here any minute."

My eyes widen, "WHA-!" I forgot that I was about to swallow and speaking just ended in me choking on the contents in my mouth.

"Ah! Clare! See I told you not to talk with your mouth full!" My mom began to pat my back.

My eyes began to tear and I hacked up the spinach puff, "Are you serious?" Right as I said that the door bell rang.

"Oh! They're here! Bring the appetizers to the living room." And my mom rushed off to answer the door.

Complying to her demands I brought the plate into the living room, as I set it down, in walked Eli, "Well you sure clean up nicely. But I much rather prefer the outfit you had on before." He looked me up and down, with a sly smirk plastered on his face, like he could see my naked body under my clothes.

I stood there like a piece of meat in my navy blue strapless ruffle dress, a diamond encrusted bracelet and necklace completed the look, "Sorry I can't say the same to you." I squinted my eyes in annoyance. I was lying, he cleaned up very well. He was wearing a stripped grey, black and white v-neck sweater, black jeans that fit him rather snug and black oxford dress shoes.

He gave me another one of his smirks, "You're a feisty one huh?" He walked around me to get to the puffs.

My mom soon walked in accompanied by a taller gentlemen, he too had a smirk similar to Eli's, "Oh, so I see you've met Eli! This is his father, Elijah Goldsworthy Sr." He stepped forward and went to shake my hand. I kindly took it.

My mom clapped her hands together, "Now that we all know who each other are, how about we start off this night with some board games?" I let out a small groan and my mother flashed me a look, "How about Cranium?"

"We should play on teams." Eli chimed in.

"That's the spirit, Eli." His father said placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

He locked eyes with me, and I could've sworn I saw them sparkle. Giving me a slanted smirk, "I want to be on Clare's team."

**There's chapter 2! **

**I feel like it was kind of boring, right? But I swear I'm just building it up, you won't be disappointed! I have it rated M for a reason~**

**R&R! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH WOW! It's been only a few days and I can't believe the amount of reviews and alerts I have on this story! Thanks everyone **

**But all right, without further ado…**

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea._

_**The Boy Next Door**_

_Chapter 3: Dinner Guests: Part 2_

Eli rolled the dice, "4 spaces," He moved our little character to his new space, "Data head question!"

His dad picked up a new card reading out the questions, "True or False, Donkey Kong was the first at home Nintendo arcade game?"

My mom went to start the timer, "That won't be necessary" He chuckled, "True."

His dad looked over the card then eyed him, "Are you sure?" He questioned, "You don't want to consult with your team mate?"

I held back from rolling my eyes. Eli looked towards me, "Do you trust my decision _teammate_?" He gave me yet another little smirk.

_'Jesus Christ'_ I thought to myself. I was getting sick of those smirks, every time he did one I swear I felt my stomach do a little flop, "I'm assuming you have a better knowledge of video games than I do." I then added a bit lower, "So... yes."

Eli smiled, then looking at his dad, "You heard her. Now am I right?"

"You kids are kicking our asses." Discarding the card, "You're right."

"Ah! Yes!" He went to give me a high five. I reluctantly complied.

Eli's dad went to roll the dice, my mom put her hand over his, "I don't know about you, but my ass is a bit sore from their beating."

His dad chuckled, "I guess that means dinner time?"

"Exactly," My mom stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "You all can have a seat in the dining room, it's just through that doorway, and Clare will show you."

As my mom walked out, I stood up. At that moment my stomach growled, "Ha, I guess all this Cranium had me work up an appetite." I smiled nervously and put a hand over my stomach.

Eli stood up next to me and then retorted, "That's surprising, after all those spinach puffs you just ate."

I furrowed my brow about to make my comeback, but instead his dad came to my rescue, "Do you blame her? Working with you can wear a person out." He smiled at his son, and then stood up to ruffle the boy's hair.

My mom peaked in through the kitchen, "Hey, I thought we were migrating into the dining room?"

"Right! We just got a bit sidetracked." Eli's dad replied. Looking at me he asked, "Show us the way?"

I nodded my head and started to walk to the dining room. As the three of us walked in, our eyes set on the table, in unison we let out subtle, "_ooo-es"_ and "_ahhh-es_."

The glass dining table had eight chairs, with four on each side. My mom had put place settings on half the table, two across from each other. In the center she had lit two tall white candles. Above the table, dimly lit was the chandelier. We each took our seat. Eli sat across from me and to his left sat his father. A seat to my right left vacant for my mom.

She walked in, "For dinner tonight..." She started, placing the platter down in the middle of us, "A rack of lamb with fresh herbs and garlic." We each ooo-ed and ahh-ed again. "That's not all." She hurried back into the kitchen. A second later she emerged, "And risotto with asparagus and sun-dried tomatoes." She placed it down and then took her seat.

"It all smells really good." Eli's father began.

Eli's mouth was watering, "Can we dig in now?"

My mom beamed, "By all means!"

Dinner went fairly well. I was used to my mom's cooking. I bet this meal didn't even take her long to make. It surprised me though; I thought she would break out the big guns to impress our _guests_. But hey, maybe she was planning on inviting them over again. _'How tragic on my part...'_ I thought to myself.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by a swift kick to my left shin; causing me to drop my fork on the plate, resulting in a clanging noise.

"And you were being so quiet, Clare." came Eli from across the table. He raised his eyebrows with a curious smile on his face.

I assumed he was waiting for me to reply back. Instead I let out a sigh and then smiled down to my plate, "Oops. My fingers are a bit slippery." I picked up my fork and continued to eat. I looked up to catch a glimpse of Eli. He was making a frown. Obviously not the reaction he was looking for, from me.

I took another fork full of risotto. As I brought it to my mouth I received yet another kick to my left shin. This time I couldn't hold back and let out a grunting sound.

"Clare, are you okay?" My mother turned to me.

Staring daggers at Eli, I then turned to my mom, flashing a smile, "Yeah, everything's okay. I just think I'm getting a bit full." I put my fork down, "Great meal mom. May I be excused?"

She smiled back, "Sure thing."

I stood up from the table, placing my napkin next to my plate. I gave Eli one final look of disgust and then headed towards the downstairs bathroom.

Once inside I pulled out my DROID X, quickly typing a text to Alli:

_**You won't believe the night I'm having.  
Clare**_

I set my phone down on the counter next to the sink. I looked in the mirror, ready to just touch up on some make up, when I received a quick reply:

_**Does it involve a certain neighbor? Haha SPILL!**_

_**Alli**_

_**My mom invited him and his dad over for dinner! We actually started off the night playing Cranium & Eli insisted we be on the same team. We ended up winning, but during dinner he kept on kicking me under the table! Like Wtf! I barely know the kid a day and he's already finding a way under my skin. Once again, WTF.**_

_**Clare**_

I let out a little huff when I finished typing the text. I set my phone down again as I waited for her reply. This time I washed my hands to get the smell of food off of them. My phone buzzed:

_**WOW. That's weird. I can't believe you played Cranium. You have me saying wtf to that. Ha it seems like maybe he's developed a little crush on you?**_

_**Alli**_

"Pfft yeah right..." I said to myself.

_**Yeah okay. What about the girl that was sucking his dick in his backyard? What if that's his gf or something. I don't want to be THAT GIRL, you know. He's fucking weird. He's pissing me off cause I have no idea what his motive is. Right now it just seems like he's tormenting me. **_

_**Clare **_

_**Take this opportunity to get all the answers you need. I mean if you guys played Cranium, then you can confront him. Pfft, Cranium. I can't get over that.**_

_**Alli**_

I rolled my eyes as I read that, and then replied:

_**Shut up about Cranium that's not the damn topic! Okay whatever, I'll text you later & let you know how it all goes...**_

_**Clare**_

I put my phone away, taking one last look of myself in the mirror, "Okay you can do this, Clare!" I softly encouraged myself. Taking a deep breath I walked out of the bathroom only to be face to face with the infamous you-know-who.

My eyes widened a bit, from the shock of him standing there, but I quickly caught my cool.

"You were in there for quite some time, I hope you flushed twice." He raised one eyebrow.

I furrowed mine at him, "Ew." I started. '_I hope he didn't imagine me pooping'_ I thought to myself.

"Ew what?" he asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

Shaking that thought out of my head, "Do you need to use the bathroom or what?"

"Actually I came to ask if you wanted to watch, The Time Traveler's Wife." Now it was my turn to look confused, "Yeah, yeah. I have no idea what kind of schedule your mom planned out for his evening - honestly it's kind of lame." he shrugged, "But my dad is going along with it smoothly. Maybe he has a crush on her or something."

I really didn't know how to reply to all that, "Uhm, wow." I finally said. "That'd be kind of weird if he did, though I bet my mom wouldn't mind." I leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, "Honestly, I don't want to watch that movie. I mean it's good and all, I guess, but I don't feel like crying."

He let out a small laugh, "That movie made you cry? I thought it was so bad. I mean - come on, he visits his wife when she's a child. I feel like that's kind of pedophile-ie."

His remark caused me to laugh. _'Oh wow, did we just have a legit conversation?' _I thought to myself. _'He didn't really insult me this time...'_

"Hey, stop spacing out." He waved his hand in front of my face. "So are we in agreement that we'll skip the movie?" I nodded my head, "All right." He began to walk back into the living room and I followed.

On the big flat screen TV against the wall, the movie had just started, "Hey guys, you came just in time." My mom turned to face us, "Have a seat." She pointed to the love seat.

"Actually," Eli began, "Clare and I are going to skip the movie. I guess we've seen it one too many times."

My mom looked at me, "Really, Clare? I thought you loved this movie!"

Eli looked towards me and perked his eye brow yet again. I let out a nervous laugh, "Ha, I'm not up to watching it tonight."

"Oh. Well okay." My mom said as she turned to face the screen.

"We'll be in Clare's room if anything; she wanted to show me something anyway." Eli finished with a huge grin on his face.

I whipped my head towards him, "Wha - OW!" He stomped hard on my foot.

Both parents turned around to face us, "Clare stubbed her foot." He covered, "But yeah, if you need us - just give us a holler." He smiled and my mom turned back around.

Eli's dad continued to stare back and forth at us, "Behave you two." He said in a rather stern voice, and then faced forward.

Eli began to walk towards the staircase then whispered, "I'm assuming your room is up stairs," He smiled, "With a balcony?" He ran up the stairs.

I followed and whisper-yelled back, "What the fuck are you playing at, asshole?" I thought to myself, _'actually maybe this is a good thing, I get to ask him questions now...'_

"Hurry up space-cadet."Eli said from the top of the stairs, "Which room is yours?"

As I reached the landing, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the door that has 'CLARE' on it?" I walked towards the end of the hall to my room and sure enough it had a sign with '_Clare's Room'_ plastered on it.

Eli stared, "Oh." I turned the knob, walked in and he followed close behind me. "Wow, nice room. It's very high tech, and modern. But then again I find all of this comforting for some reason." He took a seat on the sofa, "Nice decorating. I'm not one for bright colors, but I actually like this shade of yellow for the walls." I sat on my bed, "And that bed, damn, it's huge."

"Ha what the fuck, Eli?" I laughed a bit and questioned, "A string of compliments? Seriously, what's your deal?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away, "What do you want?"

He looked offended, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're a jerk to me at school and you make a remark about everything I do or say." I huffed, "You were kicking me at dinner, oh and WHY did you want to get into my room so bad?"

He chuckled a bit looking down into his lap, he stood up and walked towards me, "You're actually really cute when you get all huffy." I didn't realize he was right in front of me until he placed his left hand on my cheek.

_'I cannot get over how beautiful his eyes are...'_ I stared wide eyed at him. He moved his hand a bit on my face and I snapped out of it, smacking his hand away from me, "What're you doing?" I sat back further away on the bed from him, "Don't you have a girlfriend, or do girls just suck your dick for fun?"

He looked a bit shocked then said, "They suck my dick for fun." He plopped down on the bed next to me, with that trade mark smirk on his face.

I had a look of disgust on my face, "Well guess what, buddy - that's NOT what I do for fun." I spat back at his face.

Inching closer to me, "Then, what _is it_ you do?"

'_Did he really just ask me that?'_ I thought. I looked away from him, and then quickly looked up, only to be within a few inches from his face, "Wha- What are -"

_'You'd make your way in; I'd resist you just like this you can't tell me to feel! The truth never set me free, so I did it myself..._

We both jumped back from each other, "My phone!" I went to retrieve it from my pocket. But in the mean time my ringtone kept going off,

'_You can't be too careful anymore! When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer, you've got to reach out a little more! More! More! More! Mo-"_

I finally got it out and checked the caller ID, it was Alli. _'What a life saver...'_ I let out a sigh and then silenced the ringer, "I'll call her back later." I said to Eli.

He continued to look at my phone, "And your high techy-ness continues with the latest phone, huh?" He looked up at me, "So you like Paramore?"

I looked at him, "Yeah, they're like one of my favorite bands."

He laughed, "That couldn't have rung at the perfect moment." He rubbed the back of his head, "You really can't be too careful..." He looked to a corner of my room and his eyes kind of glazed over; it felt like he wasn't there anymore.

I leaned towards him, "Hey, are you okay?"

He snapped out of it, looked at me, and I was a bit surprised he had this sad smile on his face, "yeah, I'll be fine." Before I could say anything, he stood up, "It's getting late, so I think I'm going to head on home." He walked to my door way and then turned to face me, "See you in school tomorrow." And then he was gone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

**So what do you all think? Boring? Ha sorry, I feel like everything I produce lately is just fucking boring. (probably why I took so long to update :x ) **

**Oh! If any of you aren't members, but want an update for my next chapter, leave your email and I will personally send you an email with the link to the next chapter. **

**Enjoy what's left the weekend! xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, I still can't get over all the reviews & alerts. I totally love you guys. Sorry for the late update… (It's only been like 3ish days!) Well, I hope you guys enjoy & don't kill me too much over this chapter. See ya at the bottom…**

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea_

_**The Boy Next Door**_

_Chapter 4: Wet Dreams_

I sat on the railing of my balcony, looking up at the full moon. "If only I'd have been outside early, I could've made a wish on the first star..." I let out a small sigh.

"What would you have wished for?" A voice came from behind.

It was Eli, "Why do you care?" I brushed him off and continued to look up into the night sky.

He was leaning against the railing to his balcony, trying to get as close as he could to me, "What makes you think I don't care?" Before I knew it I heard a small grunt and then next thing I saw was Eli hanging off my balcony.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I yelled at him, "What if you missed!"

He continued to do small grunts and finally said, "Well luckily I didn't; now how about you help pull me up?" I jumped down from my perch and grabbed his arms. With all my might I hoisted him over the railing; in the process I lost my balance and he came crashing down on me, "Hi Clare." He said within centimeters of my face we both were breathing heavily.

"H-hi" I managed to get out. I felt something poking at my right leg, "Don't tell me..." I started.

He smirked and before I knew it, he had captured my lips.

I didn't know what to do. I was telling myself to stop and pull away, but my body was completely working on its own accord. He had somehow managed to get his right arm around my neck to pull me in deeper, with his left he wrapped around my waist. His tongue swept across my lips five times before he grew tired of it and forced his way into my mouth. I felt a shock hit my stomach and I let out a moan into his mouth. I could feel his mouth smiling into the kiss as he massaged his tongue against mine. I let out another moan and his grip on me grew tighter.

It felt like we'd been making out for hours until he started to make a line of kisses along my jaw. He made it to my neck and sucked on the delicate skin, another moan left my mouth, "Clare you smell so good..." He said in a rather husky voice.

I felt another flop in my stomach. He started to move faster and towards my chest, placing kissing between my breasts. With both hands be grabbed my breast and squeezed hard, I moaned again, "Eli..." At the sound of his name he yanked my strapless dress down to reveal my hard pink nipples. I went to cover them, but he shooed my hands away.

"You're so beautiful" He said into my skin, he hovered over my left nipple and flicked it with his tongue. I let out a louder moan this time. He smiled against my skin, and flicked it again.

"Eli!" I half moaned, half yelled. He chuckled to himself before taking the whole nipple in his mouth. My stomach flopped harder this time and I let another moan slip, "You're killing me here..." I breathlessly said.

He released my nipple, "That's the idea..." and went to attack my right one, sucking harder this time. A string of moans fell from my mouth as my head lolled against the balcony floor. He grew tired of my nipples and did one last bite, causing me to yell. He laughed again and started to move closer to my center. He pulled up my dress to reveal my grey lace panties. Placing a kiss on my belly button, his fingers went to touch my panties, "You're sopping wet, Clare." He leaned closer to my face, until the tips of our noses touched, "Someone wants it bad..." his fingers glided over the wet fabric, pushing on my most sensitive button.

"Ah," I moaned the loudest, "Eli... please..." I managed to say. I felt my eyes flutter as he began to massage it, "Please..." he started to move faster, "Eli!"

My face hit the ground.

Tangled up in sheets, I caught my breath, "You've got to be kidding me."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen facing the patio doors. With a big mug of coffee in my hands, I took a sip and continued to watch my mom boss around the workers in the backyard, "Ten bucks says they want her head on a platter..." I said to myself as I took another sip. I've never quite been one for mornings; and this particular morning I didn't wake up on the right side of the bed. I can't believe I had a fucking wet dream about _Eli._

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." My mom came in from outside; going around the counter she poured herself a cup of coffee, "I've hired a bunch of idiots." Taking a sip, "Do you want waffles?" She asked.

"Sure, maybe that'll perk up my morning." I set my mug down, "Give me a call when they're done, I just need to go get something from my room." She nodded and started to pull out the ingredients needed.

I walked up the stairs and towards my room. Once I was in, I made a b-line for my phone. No notifications. I let out a sigh and then opened the doors to my balcony. The stench of cigarette smoke filled my nose, _'Must be one of the workers...'_ I looked down to see, but no one was smoking. I leaned my right elbow on the banister and looked towards my left, "Oh, It's just you."

Eli sat in a chair on his balcony with his feet resting on the banister, he took a drag from the cigarette, "What's it to you?" he asked as he exhaled.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said as I walked closer towards his balcony.

He took another drag and looked me straight in the eyes, "I don't remember fucking telling you." He exhaled and looked away.

I furrowed my brow, "Someone's in a pretty shitty mood this morning..." I leaned against the banister and looked down into the grass. I brought my head back up, "Hey..." I began.

Bringing the cigarette to his mouth, "Yeah?" he turned his eyes towards me and took a pull.

I took a deep breath and asked, "What happened to you last night?"

He stood up, exhaled and then chucked the bud off his balcony, "You worried about me, Blue Eyes?" He turned to me and flashed a warm smile. He walked towards the end of his balcony, leaning on the railing, "Well?"

He caught me off guard; I could feel my cheeks turning red, "Uh..." I started. '_Great job, Clare; picked a perfect time to be speechless.'_

"Clare! Food's ready!" Jesus Christ, my mom had a crazy set of lungs.

Eli raised his eye brows and I replied, "How about I show you I care, by inviting you to breakfast?"

A small laugh escaped his lips, "That sounds great, but I'm going to have to take a rain check." He walked towards his doors, "See you later." And inside he went.

I let out a sigh and slowly slumped against the banister, "Ugh, Mr. Mysterious, is doing laps around my head." I quietly said to myself.

"CLARE!" my mom's booming voice shook me out of my thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I sat with Alli in the hallway as we ate our lunch, "So are you excited for English class later?" Alli asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

I could feel my cheeks turning pink, what was up with me today, "Of course I'm excited for English class, it's one more period closer to school being over." I gave her smile.

"Ha, you know what I mean." She put her sandwich down and turned more towards me, "I know you left out a ton of details this morning. Has anything happened between you two?" She went to pinch my left cheek, "Your cheeks turn a bright shade of pink whenever I bring up you-know-who."

I brushed off her hand, "Stop, it's nothing like that." I let out a sigh, "I've just been having... dreams."

She leaned forward, "Dreams?" In an almost mocking tone she continued, "What _kind _of dreams?" She had this sinister little grin on her face, "_Sexual_ dreams?"

I threw my empty water bottle on the floor, "Yes Alli, sexual dreams about Eli!" The minute I said it, I could hear it echoing down the hallway.

Alli opened her mouth to say something, only it wasn't her voice that came out, "Did I just hear my name and sex in the same sentence?"

I closed my eyes, "He's standing behind me, isn't he?"

"He sure is..." Alli replied.

He plopped down next to me and slyly put his arm around my shoulder, "Is there something you want to tell me, _Clare_?"

"Yeah" I shoved his arm away, "do you have a pin? I need to pop that inflated head of yours." I went to stand up and Alli followed suit, "By the way this is, Alli" I motioned towards her.

Eli stood up, "...as in Back Door Bhandari or Bend over Bhandari?"

Alli's expression quickly changed from her normally sweet face to a scowl, "I hope you die in that hearse." Alli turned on her heels and click-clacked away.

"Wow." I watched her walk down the hall, "That went well; how about next time you leave that part out?" I jabbed him in the arm.

"Ow" He rubbed his bruising arm, "I was only kidding."

"There wasn't a hint of _kidding _in your voice." I went to jab him again.

He caught my fist and took it in his, "Whatever, I was trying to be alone with you anyway."

I looked at our hands together, "You... what?" I cocked my head to the side.

He dropped my hand along with his head, "Would you want to maybe get some coffee at The Dot or even dinner... to make up for missing breakfast this morning...?" He looked up from his shoes with a smile; running his fingers through his messy hair, "Since it's a Friday night and all, it seems like a perfect opportunity, you know?" He dropped his head back down again, this time to hide his cheeks turning red.

This clown like grin was spread across my face, I tried to stop, but honestly it was so hard to, "Are-Are you asking me out on _a date_?"

He finally looked up from his shoes, "What if I am?" He was playing it cool.

I playfully snuffed his chin, "Okay emo-boy, give me your number and I'll text you mine." I checked the time on my phone; then picked up my books from the floor as he typed his number into my phone, "The bell's about to ring, so text me the details!" I flashed him one last smile and tried my best to not skip down the hallway.

As I turned the corner, I practically ran to Media Immersion. When I walked in, I quickly found Alli and took the ball next to her, "Oh my god, you won't believe what happened!" I started to bounce on the ball.

"If it involves that death-worshipping freak, I don't care." Alli didn't move her gaze from the screen.

I stopped bouncing, "Alli..." I started, "That's mean. I listened to you talk about Drew for like two hour hours today," I started to whine, "WHY can't I tell you what just happened?" She huffed and flared her nostrils, "You know you look ugly when you do that." I told her in a flat tone.

"What the fuck?" Alli slammed her keyboard, "What is it, _Pick on Alli Day_?" At that moment she lost her balance and fell back off her ball.

"Whoa..." I looked down to her, "Are you done throwing a tantrum?" I gave my hand to help her up.

She took it, "yeah, I'm done." Getting back on her ball, "So what happened between you and teenage-angst after I left?"

I rolled my eyes at the nick names she was giving him, "Well..." I started to bounce on my ball again, "Heaskedmeout!" I blurted out.

"He-he what?" Alli's big grin was forming again, and she started to bounce with me, "He asked you out?"

"Yes!" I yelled back. We grabbed hands and bounced together, gushing about what shoes I should wear with what outfit and how to style my hair.

The classroom filled and Ms. Oh walked in, "Girls, if you want that ball to last all year, I suggest you stop bouncing." Alli and I quickly stopped.

Class began and I quietly took out my cell phone, typing a text to Eli:

_**Hey it's me, so what time do you want to head over to the dot? :]  
Clare**_

It wasn't long until I got a reply:

_**Hey there ;] how about around 7 30? I'll take that long walk to your house and we'll go from there.**_

_**Eli**_

_**Okay, sounds perfect. See you next period!  
Clare**_

_**Can't wait.**_

_**Eli**_

I melted onto the keyboard and Alli had to poke me with her pencil to snap me out of it. I haven't even known this kid a week, and he makes me squeal like a little Japanese school girl. I don't think even K.C. made me feel this great; this _must_ be a good sign. Well I hope it is. I think he respects me enough to not pull that '_suck my dick' _shit; he knows I'll cut his balls off if anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the boy sitting next to me gently tapping my arm, "Hey, you're Clare right? _The_ Clare?" he whispered to me.

I turned to him, "Uhm, I don't know anything about being _The_ Clare, but yeah I'm Clare." I whispered back.

He gave me a small smile, "I'm Adam." he moved a bit closer to me, "For the past two days, you're all Eli's been talking about." He did a little giggle, "I guess I kind of just threw him under the bus with that. But I'm just glad he's actually talking about a girl the way he talks about you." I was confused and it probably showed on my face, "Ha, you have no idea what I'm talking about." I shook my head. "After Julia died I thought he'd just go around fucking any girl that offered, but I think things are changing..."

"Adam. Clare. Are you two listening?" Ms. Oh caught us. We both nodded our heads, "You better be. There's a test next week on this." We groaned in unison.

When class finished I continued the conversation with Adam, "whose Julia? And how do you know Eli so well?"

Adam swung his book bag over his shoulder, "Eli and I used to go to the same school last year. He's a year ahead of me, but we had a few of the same classes together." He motioned for us to walk together, "In fact, I'm in the same English class with you two."

"Really?" I asked wide eyed.

He laughed, "Yeah, I sit right next to you. I guess all the whispering Eli does in your ear makes it pretty hard to notice your surroundings."

My cheeks turned a darker shade of pink at the thought of Eli whispering in my ear. "Ha, I'm sorry. But that's very true." We reached the classroom, "But who's Julia?" I asked again.

Eli was sitting on his desk and waved to both Adam and I as we walked in. "You two know each other?" He asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." Adam said quietly to me. He then walked into the classroom and gave a pound to Eli's waiting fist, "Yeah we're in a few of the same classes." Adam looked at me, "She's pretty cute, right?" He gave me a wink.

Eli playfully punched his shoulder, "Shut your mouth, she's standing right there." He flashed his trade mark smirk at me.

"I told you he has _a thing_ for you." Adam laughed, and then held up hands in defense as Eli tried to really punch him this time.

Ms. Dawes walked in from behind me, "Excuse me, Clare." She walked to the front of the room and I quickly went to take my seat, "Everyone quiet down, class is starting!" She began to write on the board. Everyone took out their notebook and began to copy.

This time it wasn't Eli who was keeping me from concentrating, but the thought of whoever Julia is or rather _was_, would be stuck in my head this whole class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I all ready know a bunch of you are like: **

_**Gross he's smoking!**_

**But don't worries~ trust me! And another thing… I'm trying to make these chapters long! But I just really suck haha. I was waiting for someone to notice, cause I piss myself off too when my imagination just cuts itself off and I'm left all dry. I'll try to update sooner & get at least 3,000 words a chapter, but I can't promise anything!**

**Oh & some of you left your email, but ff[dot]net blocks it off, so I'm super sorry to those I won't be able to send the email to. **

**Anyhow, Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**R&R ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I know it's been quite a few days since my last update… But I made this chapter over 3,000 words! YEAH! Like I promised ;) But yeah, I love you guys.  
Uhm, there's nothing really to warn you about; you all ready know I do things my way, so here we go~**

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea_

_**The Boy Next Door**_

_Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Cat_

The minute the bell rang Eli and Adam got up and jetted to their next class together. I packed away my books and looked up to see Eli still standing in the doorway. He'd been waiting for my attention. Giving me a wink he hurried down the hall after Adam. I smiled to myself, picked up my bag and headed to my next class. English had been pretty uneventful, okay, not really. My fingers grazed the note that rested in my pocket; I bit my bottom lip and walked towards my History class.

Class had begun and it was anything but interesting. Who would want to learn at a time like this? It's the last class of the day, meaning weekend started in twenty-two minutes. I took out the note again; I turned it over in my hands and thought about its contents. "What's that?" Alli whispered from behind me.

I almost jumped out of my seat, "Jesus Christ, Alli... warn me next time." I moved a stray hair out of my face, "Uhm, Adam had passed me a note in English."

Curious, Alli leaned a bit further towards me, "Adam?" She asked. "Oh. The kid from Media Immersion. He's in your English class?" She did a quiet giggle, "We're going to have to use a stick to keep the boys away from you!"

"Huh?" I shook my head, "No, he doesn't like me." I leaned back in my seat to get closer to her, "He's Eli's friend. They went to the same school before Degrassi."

"Oh." Alli sounded disappointed. She sighed and blurted out, "That sucks." Doing another sigh she leaned back in her seat, "I was hoping you'd pick someone else other than Dr. Doom." Suddenly leaning forward again, "What's the note say?"

I turned it over in my hands again. It was neatly folded into a little triangle, I didn't want to ruin the perfect structure by opening it, "I-I don't know." I confessed. I looked over at the neatness of my name written on it and the words '_Confidential_' with a little _'X'_ right below it, "I'm kind of too scared to see what it says." I let out a pathetic laugh.

"What? Why?" I could see Alli's face in my head. Even if I wasn't facing her, I knew she had scrunched up her nose at the end of those questions. "What's so bad about its contents?" She leaned as close as possible without being seen by the teacher, "Is it a dark dirty secret about Eli?"

I opened my eyes wide and then quickly calmed down, "Oh God..." I mumbled, "Is it bad that I really want it to be?" I dropped my head, "Maybe that's why I'm so scared to open it..."

Alli tapped her pencil on the desk, "Chill out, Clare." She put the eraser end in her mouth, "probably nothing too crazy." She lowered her voice even more, "I mean, how bad could it be?"

I let out a little groan, _'She's right... Just how bad could it be... ?' _I thought to myself, took a deep breath and went to unfold the triangle. At that very moment the bell rang.

Almost in unison, a whisper of _'Yes!'_ was heard from the classroom.

"I guess everyone wanted to get the fuck out of here." Alli laughed as she rested her books on my desk. I stood up and placed the note back into my pocket. She watched me and then said, "Will we be opening that note in the car?" I could see how eager she was from her lip biting.

I chuckled a bit, "Now I'm the one telling you to _chill out._" She rolled her eyes at me as we began our walk to our lockers.

Once I got to my locker, Adam was waiting for me, "Hey, so what do you think?" He was obviously referring to the letter.

I leaned against my locker and confessed, "Uhm, I haven't read it yet." He had a surprised look on his face, "Yeah, I know... Is it bad that I'm a bit nervous to see what is says?"

"What? Are you serious?" He laughed and adjusted his beanie, "It's nothing to be nervous about! It just explains a lot." He gave me a sad smile, "It was kind of hard to write though..." He scuffled his shoes a bit, "I gave you my number, in the note, text me when you read it and tell me what you think." He began to walk down the hall before turning around, "Oh! And don't forget to tell me how your date goes tonight! I want to hear it from both sides."

I laughed with him, "Don't worry, you'll be one of the first to know." I waved bye and he went off down the hallway.

Alli soon replaced where Adam had been standing, "So... are you ready?" She asked as she linked arms with me.

We began to walk down the hall towards the exit, "Yes!" I said with much confidence, "I just saw Adam, and he kind of reassured me it wasn't anything big."

"That's what I've been telling you, Ms. Edwards." Alli joked.

I opened the car and we both got in. I reached for my pocket and pulled out the note, carefully unfolding it, I read aloud, "_Hey Clare, I know you've been waiting to hear this. I can see you fidgeting in your seat wondering just who this Julia character is. Ha, well no worries. Here it is: Julia used to be Eli's girlfriend, they dated for like a really long time. Over a year or so I believe. She was like his rock. He had told me that when his mom died, he became suicidal. Julia had talked him out of hanging himself and even cutting himself. She really put a lot of positive energy back into his life. His dad wasn't really around much, I mean he still really isn't, but his dad used to be gone for days. Julia really made a big impact on both of them. She gave Eli the courage to confront his dad about realizing they were still a family. But last spring, Julia died. She had gone out during a severe rain storm; the wind was pretty rough and knocked a few telephone poles down. They found her the next morning face down in a puddle, the wires from the pole weren't too far away. She was electrocuted. The saddest part was that Eli took the blame for it. Julia had gone out in the storm because of a fight they had prior. After that he became really mean, and then girls mistook it for edgy- he would basically just use them for sex. He didn't care. He was actually kicked out of our last school because they couldn't control him. But hopefully that's all in the past... when he's around you, that old-Eli comes out again. So whatever you're doing - Don't stop! -Adam" _

Alli and sat there speechless, "Wow." She finally said.

"Yeah..." I leaned against the head rest. "I can't believe it..."

Alli took the note from my hand and looked at it, "No wonder he's so dark and mysterious..." She looked up at me, "Explains why he drives a hearse, death just kind of follow him."

"Alli!" I snapped, "Don't say shit like that." I snatched the note back, "How am I going to look at him tonight without wanting to cry and hug him?" I turned to Alli, "I can't just pretend I never read this."

She looked away, "Well you're going to have to. Unless you want to blow up Adam's spot." Alli stated matter of fact.

I banged my steering wheel, "If only I would've waited for ELI to tell me this." I huffed in frustration.

"You would think you would've learned by now..." Alli kind of sang the sentence.

I looked at her and squinted my eyes, "What?"

"To stop being so damn curious!" Alli shouted, "Curiosity killed the cat, Clare. Maybe you should make that your motto or something." She joked, "But seriously, your curiosity has gotten you into some situations..."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." And started my car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My room looked as if my closet had thrown up all over it. "Alli, I can't believe I'm saying this... But I'm tired of trying on clothes!" I let out a sigh and fell onto my sofa. "Can you please just narrow it down to like the top three I all ready showed you?"

"You're like the worst girl ever..." She mumbled and began to rummage through all the clothes. Minutes later she came up with the top three. "Okay, get up, Kitty."

I shot up and gave her a look, "Shut up, Backwoods." I just barely dodged a heel to the face, "AH! Calm down!" I walked over to my bed at the outfits she had laid out for me. My eyes instantly shot to a cream colored dress. The length was a few inches above the knee, the sleeves had been rolled up and the buttons had a background of orange and yellow from the collar to the end. Alli paired it with a blue and yellow polka dot belt, blue strappy heels and just three bangles: teal-and-white-striped, blue-and-black, and a single red one. I looked at myself in the mirror, "Oh I love it Alli, thank you so much!"

"It came from your closet, why are you thanking me?" She flipped her hair and walked over to my vanity. "Make up time!" I walked over and sat in the chair, "We're going to keep in simple."

About a half an hour later I emerged from the chair, "That was simple?" I turned around to see the outcome, "Oh wow! You really made my eyes pop!"

"I know, I'm a miracle worker right?" She gloated to herself.

I fluffed my hair a bit and added some hair spray, "Time to get off that high horse." I joked to Alli. We laughed together before hearing the doorbell ring. We stopped and I looked at my watch, "Oh shit, it's already 7:30!" I got up from the chair frantically trying to find my clutch bag.

"Clare! Eli's here for you!" My mom's booming voice traveled up the stairs, "CLARE!"

"I bet people in China can hear your mom yelling" Alli commented as she rubbed her ears, "Calm down and take a breath!" She threw my clutch at me.

"Ah, Thanks." I said as I put my necessities into the small bag. "Wish me luck!"

Alli gave me a big grin, "Good luck!" I left my room first and headed towards the living room staircase, "Don't fall now." Alli was behind me.

Eli and my mom stood in the living room making little conversation, they both stopped and looked up towards me on the staircase, "Wow, Clare you look gorgeous." Eli smiled as he said that.

"Haha thanks." I smiled back, "Just some old things I found in my closet." I walked over to join the two of them.

"Pfft yeah right..." I heard Alli comment.

"Anyway," I said a bit louder, "Should we get going?"

"It's a bit cold outside; maybe you should bring a sweater." My mom chimed in.

"What, no mom. It's fine outside." I shooed her off.

Eli placed his hand on my shoulder, "Actually it's kind of raining..." He looked down at his shoes, and sure enough they were pretty wet.

"Oh, well that sucks." I went to get a sweater from the hallway closet, when I found one with a hood; Eli and I said our goodbyes to my mom and Alli.

Once we got outside my body did a little shiver, the temperature had surely dropped from earlier today. Eli opened up his umbrella and held me close, I could feel my heart start to race, "Hey is it okay if we take your car?" He asked as we went down the walkway, "Morty kind of stalls out in weather like this..." He peeked out from under the umbrella and looked up into the sky.

_'Jesus Christ... I hope this doesn't remind him of Julia' _I bit my bottom lip a bit and shook the thought out of my head. Eli walked me to my side of the car and I quickly opened the door and got in. A few seconds later he joined me and I started the car, "I didn't think it'd be this cold out..." I rubbed my hands together before placing them on the steering wheel.

"Hey..." I turned my head to him. He reached out with his left hand and brushed away the few wet hairs that stuck to my face. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, he was staring right into my eyes, and I just couldn't look away "I just can't get over how beautiful your eyes are." Before I could reply he leaned in and my breath got caught in my throat as he placed his lips against mine. My stomach completely dropped and I sunk into the kiss. Seconds later he pulled away, "I-I'm sorry." He placed his hand over his mouth, "I know this should be saved for the end of the date..." He let out a little chuckle and turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I had two fingers resting on my lips and I knew my cheeks would be staying this rosy color all night. I snapped out of it, "Huh, what- Yeah, I'm fine!" _'What the fuck was that..._' I said to myself as I pulled myself together and backed out of the driveway. "You totally caught me off guard." I nervously laughed, "You sure know your way around a girl." _'Wait, what the hell does that mean? Oh god, I hope he doesn't think that I KNOW. No wait, my first encounter was him getting his dick sucked- so maybe he thinks I'm referring to that.'_ I could feel Eli staring at the right side of my face. Right away I told my brain to shut the fuck up. "Uh anyway... Want to listen to music?" I pointed to my IPod resting in between us. He gladly took it, _'This is going to be one long night...'_

When we got to The Dot, things were a lot better. We had talked about our favorite bands and which concerts we had been too, and surprisingly we had quite a few in common. We took a seat in a booth far off in the corner, for a Friday night the cafe wasn't all that busy. Peter came and took our orders, "Hey Clare," He started, I smiled back, "Have you heard any news from Darcy?"

I let out a laugh, I knew he'd ask. "Yeah, she's doing really well. She said she sent out a care package, so we should be getting it any day. She even mentioned that she had placed a gift in there for you." His faced brightened up a bit, "I'll make sure it gets to your hands."

He smiled ear to ear, "That's great to hear. Well, Uhm, can I get you guys drinks to start off with?"

"Yeah, can I get a strawberry milk shake?" I looked to Eli.

He looked at me from above his menu, "And I'll have a root beer float."

"All right, sounds good." Peter wrote it down and walked away.

Eli looked at me a bit confused, "He's my sister's ex-boyfriend."

"I didn't know you had a sister." He leaned his elbows on the table.

I opened my menu, "Yeah, she's actually in Africa, helping starving kids or schools, something like that." I reviewed over the menu.

He sat back in astonishment, "Wow. That's pretty gutsy of her."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean she's been there for a while now." I turned a page in the menu, "I kind of forget sometimes, I mean I'm the one who had to go through all the parental drama. She was lucky she wasn't around that." I pointed to something on the menu, "Should I get cheese fries?" I looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

Eli smirked and looked at me, "I guess you don't want to talk about it." He looked down at his menu, "Chili cheese fries sounds a lot better."

I cocked my head to the side, "How about we share them?" I put a grin on my face, "It's like a huge platter, and I wouldn't be able to eat it all by myself."

I saw Eli's cheeks turn a bit flush and he raised his menu up to cover his face, "Uhm, y-yeah. That sounds great to start."

Like I genie, Peter appeared before us with our drinks, "Okay, so are you guys ready to order?"

With his pen and pad ready, "Mhm, we're going to share the chili cheese fries, and I'm going to have, the chicken Caesar salad wrap." I looked to Eli.

He nodded at my choice, "Not bad, but all right I'll be having the bacon cheddar cheese burger with mushrooms and jalapeños." I gave him a look, "What? I like it hot." He gave me a wink. Peter rolled his eyes and took our menus.

Three empty plates later, Eli and I sat back in our chairs, "Oh god, maybe I shouldn't have made my belt so tight." I laughed and held my very full stomach.

"You're telling me..." Eli let out a big burp and quickly covered his mouth, I let out a loud laugh, "Ha, excuse me."

Peter came over, "So can I offer you guys any desert?" He looked back and forth between us, "Or maybe just the check?"

"Check." Eli and I said in unison. Peter placed it on the table with a smile and walked away. Eli jumped at it; he reviewed it, smirked and then went for his wallet. He got up to pay at the register.

I took the opportunity to take out my phone; Alli had sent me a text just a few minutes ago:

_**So... How's it going? Hopefully this weather isn't raining on your parade  
Alli**_

_**You know how you're supposed to kiss at the end of the date? Eli doesn't work that way. ;)  
Clare**_

I put my phone away, I knew Alli would be on the edge of her seat waiting for the details, but I think I'd just let her suffer in anticipation.

"You ready to go?" Eli asked making his way back to the table.

I grabbed my sweater and put it on, "Yeah, lead the way."

When we got outside, the chill was still in the air, I shivered again. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "You get cold pretty fast," He pulled me close and I felt his warmth. He pulled out the umbrella and we did our walk to my car. Once we were both inside, "So where to now?" he asked.

I rubbed my hands together for warmth, "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." I looked down into my lap, "Honestly I don't want it to end." I felt like I sounded so lame confessing that, but it was true. The jerk that I had been faced with a few days ago was actually a Prince Charming. Well okay, not a complete Prince, a bit rough around the edges, but he has an excuse!

I was taken out of my thoughts by him laughing, "Do you realize what kind of faces you make?" His eyes were beginning to tear, "Sometimes I think you get so lost in your thoughts, that you just forget what setting you're in." He calmed down and said, "You're such an interesting person."

Now it was my time to laugh, "No, I'm actually just another boring nerd at Degrassi." I played with my bangs, "well I haven't been too nerdy this year, yet. But believe me, it'll come out." I brushed them out of my face. "Well, let's talk about you now." I turned my body in my seat to face him, "How's _your_ family life? Any secret brothers of sisters, off in other countries?"

He looked at the raindrops falling on the wind shield, "Unfortunately it's just me and my dad." It got quiet; it was Eli's turn to be lost in his thoughts.

I let out a sad kind of sigh, "How did you mom die? I mean, sorry for sounding so blunt." '_FUCK!_' I covered my mouth, "I didn't mean for that to come out." I tried to save myself.

Eli's head snapped to me, "How did you know my mom is dead?"

I began to stutter, "Uh-uh..." _'Fuck, what am I going to say...?'_ I could feel my face getting flush and the scene growing awkward.

"Did Adam tell you something?" His tone of voice got a lot deeper. I was almost kind of scared.

I looked away, "He might've..." I said in a whisper.

"I can't hear you." Eli's voice boomed in my tiny car. I didn't say anything. He took his hand and grabbed my chin, jerking it up. Staring me straight in the eyes, "Did he tell you about Julia?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ahhhhh! My brain is fried. I kind of thought this chapter just **_**dragged**_**, but it's like kind of needed. I wanted to end it way before the date, but then I thought… that shit needs to happen **_**now! **_**So anyway… hope you enjoyed?  
& happy belated b'day uggqueen ;)**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for such a late update! You all are awesome for waiting. I've been sick for almost two weeks now (it seriously sucks) and the fact that Halloween was happening, I just had so much going on. I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the wait? I changed it up a bit. This chapter will be in ****Eli's POV****- but only for this chapter! So you have a feel of what he's going through. I'm all ready writing the next chapter, so I won't take forever next time ha.  
Okay here we go…**

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea_

_**The Boy Next Door**_

_Chapter 6: Blame It on Bad Luck_

I slammed the car door and walked out into the pouring rain. I didn't care if I was slowly getting soaked. I walked to the nearest bus shelter, pulled out my Marlboro Reds and angrily shoved one between my lips. Next searching for my lighter, "Where the fuck did I put it..." I mumbled into the cigarette. Finally I found it and it only took two tries before it lit. I took in that first pull and closed my eyes- relief. I exhaled and looked out into the street, "When the fuck is this bus going to come?" I took another pull and wiped my face. "I can't believe this just happened." I kicked the glass of the shelter, and hoped it would shatter- of course it didn't. I took another pull and thought about the last glance of Clare. I shook the thought of her out of my head and exhaled, my mind now wandered back to _Julia_. Placing the cigarette between my lips to dangle, I whipped out my phone I had a missed call from Clare. I didn't care, and began to call Adam.

It only rang once, _"Hey! So how'd it go man?"_ His cheerful voice rang in my ear.

"Terrible." I said in the nastiest voice I could muster. "Pick me up at the bus shelter around the block from The Dot." I lowered my voice, "_You owe me." _Before he had a chance to reply, I hung up and continued to smoke my cigarette. I knew Adam was shitting bricks right about now.

It wasn't too long before he arrived in his blue Dodge Caliber. The passenger window was rolled down, "Get in, bro! You'll catch a cold or something!" He didn't have to tell me twice.

As I got in and settled, I turned to Adam and socked him in his right shoulder- hard. "That's for telling other people MY fucking business!" I spat at him.

He let out a yelp and began to rub is arm, "What the fuck..." He mumbled. "What the fuck are you talking about, you psycho!" He tried to give me a dirty look, but he failed miserably; only his pain showed through.

"I know you told Clare about my past!" I ran my fingers through my wet hair, waiting for the boy to reply.

He looked away, "Oh."

"Yeah _'oh.'_ is right." I mocked. I let out a sigh, "Everything was going just perfectly fine, and then she just kind of blurted it out." I shook my head, "I knew she was way too good to be true." From the corner of my eye I could see Adam biting his lower lip, it aggravated me, "Just spit it out!" I yelled.

He clenched his fist, "you don't even know what she's like! '_She's too good to be true'_ you didn't even give her a chance!" He took a breather, "She knew about your past before the date and she was perfectly fine. She could've called it off if it was too much to handle- and look, she didn't." He looked forward into the fogged up glass, "Knowing you, you'd probably would've just left her in the dark... how can you build on anything if there's no fucking trust under it, Eli?" I could hear in his voice just how angry he was, it only worsened my mood.

I banged my fist on the door, "You're one to talk about being honest with who you are, _Gracie_." Before I knew it, I got a swift backhand to my mouth.

"Don't you dare bring up my skeletons" His voice had gone so low, but I could hear the tremble, "We're not talking about me." A metallic taste started to fill my mouth- blood. I knew I crossed the line, but Adam continued, "What are you so damn scared of?" I stayed silent, and he let out a sigh, "Granted I had no right to tell her _your _history, but she needed to know." He put his hands back on the steering wheel, "I had to let her know what she was getting herself into..." He sighed again to try and calm down, "And she didn't back down, now did she? She's strong and I think you all ready know that." With that he pulled away from the curb and started down the block.

We sat in silence. I just assumed he was taking me home. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I all ready knew who it was. I sucked on the open wound he had just given me. I didn't want to admit that deep down, I knew he was right. I was starting to feel like a real asshole for storming out of the car, I still had the image of Clare's striking blue eyes- she was scared- stuck in my head. I had freaked out for no reason, "She just has to be my neighbor..." I said under my breath as I leaned my head against the cold window.

Adam let out a snort, "Good luck with that one, buddy." He then added, "You're turning into a lost cause."

Ouch. I hoped he wasn't right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was Monday Morning. I had done my best to avoid Clare all weekend, it actually wasn't too hard. She hadn't called nor texted me since that Friday night. I guess she was waiting for me to come around. I opened my balcony doors, not daring to step out onto the landing. Instead I sat in a chair, in my room and enjoyed my first smoke of the day. It was only a second after my first pull did I hear a knock on my door, it was my dad, "Yeah, come in." I called out.

He turned the knob and stepped into my lair, "Jeez, Eli ever heard of Febreze? Smells like shit in here." He looked around my messy dark room and then finally found me in a chair next to the open doors, "Oh that's why." Walking in and taking a seat not too far from me, he pulled out his pack. I offered him my lighter, "Thanks. So what's the deal with you this weekend?" He started and took a pull, "I think I know the _'normal'_ side of you, and you not going out just seems a bit off. Are you hiding from a certain someone?" I saw the corner of his lips perk up into a smirk. And here I thought he never paid attention to me.

I ashed my cigarette, "Shut up. I'm just dealing with a few issues."

He laughed, "Just a few? Listen, you're still young, don't be a dick." That's my dad, being blunt as ever, "We're both in the same boat, lost the loves of our lives, but we're still stuck here. So we have to make the best of it." He took a pull, "I think we have to change our ways." He looked out towards the balcony. I had no idea what he was talking about, or maybe I just didn't want to think about it. He put out his cigarette, "I know that piece of shit you drive isn't working, so if you want a ride... be ready in twenty minutes." He gave me a wink before walking out of my room.

I got up, "Change my ways?" and slammed my doors closed. "I'll need better luck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally I found an empty hallway. I slid onto the floor and rummaged through my backpack, fishing out my The Waking Dead comic. I had successfully avoided Clare all day so far, and I think I needed a reward. I pulled out my IPod along with my headphone. Placing the little buds into each ear, I pressed shuffle and began to read.

_'Pound my knuckles hard against the floor. My head against the wall. But I did this to myself. Assume it's just not worth getting back up, so I'll blame it on bad luck. And I'll shake responsibility, yeah...'_

I looked up from my comic, "damn, just how perfect of a song right now..."

_'It seems that when I ran away from my past all my dignity, my faith, my pride got left back. And now I think it's time that I realize self pity's meaningless. Though I'm 10 feet deep, I'll claw my way back out from in my grave...'_

As I continued to read, I was paying more attention to the song than what I was reading,

_'...So I'll blame it on bad luck. And I'll shake responsibility. And say a hard life did this to me. Now I realize, I'd give anything I have to walk a day in my old shoes…'_

"Pfft" I let out a bitter chuckle. Come around me and you'll be dead within the year. I sighed and thought just how pathetic I was being. I just still couldn't get over how this year had gone, and you can't get over something that you're just not grasping. It just seems so bad that I need someone to always lean on. Julia was there to pick me up after the death of my mom, and now that she's gone, I feel like I'll just push my grieving for Julia onto Clare. Use your next girlfriend to get over your dead one, like a consoling rebound. I'm such a mess.

I suddenly just remembered that next period I'll be seeing Clare, "Fuck." I said under my breath, "How could I forget, ENGLISH CLASS." I shook my head and thought back to seeing Adam in my last class, the little jerk hadn't said a thing. As if I felt her presence nearby, I looked down the hallway and stomping her way down to me was the one and only, Clare. I could feel my inner douche bag coming out as I tried to push away the thoughts of how hot she looked. She had this pretty little pout across her lips and her eyebrows furrowed in just the right way. I licked my lips and then ripped my headphone buds out of my ears and scrambled to my feet. I continued to stare her up and down as she grew closer. I wondered if she dolled herself up for me. She was certainly giving off a look-what-you-missed-out image. I snorted and then locked eyes with her cool blue ones.

She stood in front of me with her arms folded and leaned her body against the locker; I saw her swallow before she said, "Hey." She tried to keep an intimidating stare going; I knew I could change that, "Where've you been all weekend?"

I perked my eyebrow, "Uh, I've been around." I sounded like such a tool.

"Are you surprised that I'm even talking to you?" She flipped her hair, "I can't believe what you did on Friday. Is it that bad that I know about your past?" She unfolded her arms and made her hands into a fist, "The past is what makes us who we are." She looked to her feet, "I'm sorry that Adam told me, it's not his fault though! I mean, he was the one who let the Julia thing slip... But I pressured him to know!" She huffed, and picked her head back up, "If you can't take me knowing then I don't think we should be together at all." I saw her cheeks turn a fresh color of pink, "I mean I assumed that you wanted to push a relationship with me." I smirked, she noticed and furrowed her brows again, "Well whatever! You can just forget it. I don't want to play a significant part in your life. You'll just be that emo-kid who happens to be my neighbor." I couldn't believe she was saying this, "I guess you have too much damn baggage, and you don't think I can handle it." She got off the lockers, "Don't worry, I'm telling you now that I'm trustworthy. I won't be telling anyone your secrets." She began to walk away, "Unfortunately, I'll see you in English class." She barely got that sentence out before she jetted down the hallway.

She turned the corner before I had a second to process all she had said, "Hey! Wait!" The bell rang and I ran after her down the hallway. By the time I made it to English class, my eyes darted to Clare's vacant chair. I saw Adam, "Hey, where's Clare?" I asked right way.

"Calm down." He sighed, "She's talking to Ms. Dawes." He was sitting on his desk and I made my way next to him, "What did you do to her now?" He eyed me, "She didn't look too happy when she walked in."

I bit my lip, "She told me that she doesn't want anything to do with me." I looked towards the back of Clare, "You told me that she was different, I didn't think that meant harder." I looked back to Adam, "I don't know how I managed to like her this much, and it's fucking annoying." The bell rang and everyone headed to their seats.

Clare walked down the aisle and took her seat in front of me. She didn't even glance my way. I saw her smile at Adam and he made one back, I quickly leaned forward and whispered into her left ear, "You didn't mean all that did you?" I heard her huff, "Listen to me, it's honestly not like that, give me a chance to explain." I was talking so fast I barely was getting the words out.

"Shut the fuck up, Elijah. You made your choice by leaving the car. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone, now leave me alone." She leaned forward onto her desk and rested her chin on her right palm.

I kicked the back of her chair letting out my frustration. I sat back in my seat and listened to Ms. Dawes blabber on, "All right class, let's start today by assigning a project!" The class let out a groan, "Oh, I can hear the excitement in your voices! Okay, we'll take this class to explain what you all will be doing." She leaned against her desk, "We'll be taking a classic and putting a new spin on it, bringing it into the future- modernizing it." She reached back onto her desk and pulled out a list, "This'll be a group project and I'll be assigning each of you into groups of three or four and picking which piece of literature you'll be working on." She looked down at the list and began to call out the first group. "I want all of you to start moving around and sitting near each other" She called the second group and people were starting to get up to move, the third group was called, "Eli, Adam and..." Adam looked back at me and I gave him a high five, "Clare." My face dropped.

"Are you fucking serious..." I heard Clare mumble as she looked to Adam.

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Hey at least I'll be there with you." He reassured her. I rolled my eyes, way to make me look good.

After everyone settled near their group members, Ms. Dawes began to assign which literature we'll be working on. She made it to our group last, "Lastly, the three of you will be modernizing one of my favorites, Romeo and Juliet."

Clare's mouth fell open, "Ms. Dawes..." she began.

She cut her off, "Now if you have any _problems_, and I'm hoping there aren't any." She eyed Clare, "Speak to me after class." Ms. Dawes handed each of us a packet of guidelines and began to go over them.

After class I knew Clare would waste no time getting to Ms. Dawes, but she surprised, "I'm only tolerating you because I want a good grade." She looked from me to Adam, "You have my number, tell me when we'll be meeting up." She gathered her things and left.

I looked to Adam, "Maybe my luck is changing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**At the pace I'm going, I think this story is going to be pretty long… Maybe 20+ or so?  
And yeah, the characters are a bit OOC & of course this is an AU. **

**Well tell me what you think of this chapter. Eli & Clare need to get it together. I'm working on it! Please don't drop my story! **

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know it's almost been a week… Don't kill me. I actually wrote a big chunk of this chapter on my phone, well it glitched up and deleted the file. Needless to say I was pissed. I absolutely hate having to write shit over. To me, it was a ton better on my phone. Fuck me for being a pot head and completely forgetting parts of it. Ugh, anyway I still love my Drake the Droid X… now on with ze story! …Yeah I'm crazy.**

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea_

_**The Boy Next Door **_

_Chapter 7: It's Not a Romance it's a Tragedy_

"Alli shut up." I lay down on my bed, "No. We are NOT meant to be together." Alli had been chewing my ear off all day, and it now continued over the phone. "Alli, how about you worry about _your_ love life, you haven't mentioned Drew in a few hours..." Those were the magic words, she finally changed the subject. I began to tune her out. She had started on her winded debate on if Drew really liked her or if he only wanted a piece of ass. It made me debate basically the same about Eli. Yeah, he really had some dark history and he wasn't too open to sharing; that's what killed me. After a half an hour I finally could take no more, "Listen, Alli. I need to get started on some homework - and I think you do too. So I'll text you if anything comes up." She was reluctant to hang up, but in the end she did. I tossed my Droid X somewhere on the bed and slowly sunk down onto the floor, and landed with a little thump.

I closed my eyes and I was probably lying there for only a few minutes before, "What're you doing on floor?" My mom peered down at me over a big basket full of laundry. She placed the basket on my bed, "I guess I bought you this huge bed for nothing, huh?" She proceeded to get on her knees and lay next to me, "Are things not going so well in Clare's World?" She shifted a bit, "Damn, I was expecting this to be uncomfortable, but this rug makes all the difference." I stayed silent, "Anything you want to talk about Clare Bear?" I could feel her staring at the side of my face "Is this some new trend? Lie on your floor and relax... or something?" She sucked on her teeth. I hated that sound.

"Mom..." I finally had to say something, "What do you want?" I rolled my head to side to look at her.

She looked me in the eyes and simply said, "Nothing. You've just been really mopey lately..." She looked to the ceiling, "Actually you've been pretty bitchy and now I find you on the floor..." She turned back to me with a curious look on her face, "Funny how this all started to happen after a date with a certain neighbor."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, and held back the urge to bang my fists on the floor, "Mom." I guess I really suck at hiding some things. "I was just in the middle of thinking about something, and now I lost my train of thought."

"Okay okay." She took a deep breath in as she sat up and then exhaled, "I'm sorry for being a concerned mother!" Getting to her feet, "Pfft, I figured you would never be as bitchy as you were during the divorce..." She huffed, "Boy was I wrong." She patted the laundry, "Here's all _your_ laundry that I spent _hours_ doing. I folded them all nicely; sorry I don't have the time to put it in your drawers." She got to the doorway. Oh I struck a nerve with her.

I sat up and took a deep breath in and out (hm I wonder where I got that from), "Jesus Christ, fine. You've dragged it out of me."

She turned around fast enough before I could blink and came skipping back. Slid into a sitting position on the floor next to me, "Don't take the Lord's name in vain!" She shook her finger at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You're one to talk. When you stubbed you toe this morning you said a few choice words to God."

Waving her hand to shoo away the topic, "Shut up. Learn from my mistakes, yada yada. Tell me the story!" She crossed her legs, "You know, Elijah told me that Eli had been acting a little funny too."

I perked an eyebrow, "Ha, really?"

"So this has something to do with him?" She leaned closer.

I rolled my eyes again, "Of course it does!" I leaned back onto my hands, "I totally jumped the gun with him. I barely know him, I mean... I barely know who he is from his own mouth." I saw my Mom's confused face, "His friend Adam, he told me about Eli. Well about his past. And honestly, it's pretty fucking dark." I thought she would scold me for dropping the f-bomb, she didn't flinch "His ex-girlfriend died... his mom died." She nodded her head; I guess she knew that part, "And Eli became pretty fucked up because of it."

"Fucked up as in how?" She surveyed my face, "I don't want you messing with him if it's anything... I don't know, too crazy to handle."

I bit my lip, "Well, he was kicked out of his old school and he was pretty promiscuous..." I looked away.

I knew she was about to jump down my throat, "Did he do something to you?"

I snapped back to her and put my hands up, "No! No! Not with me! Please, I'm still a virgin!" I let out a sigh, "With girls from his old school, I assume." She let out a sigh of relief, "But anyway, Adam had told me all of this, and I was supposed to keep it a secret. I think Adam just wanted to give me a heads up to make sure I was ready to handle all that, you know." I looked down to my lap, "But I ended up fucking it all up with my word vomit..."

"Word vomit?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I blurted out and asked him how his mom died..." I could feel the corners of my eyes beginning to sting, "He ended up storming out of my car, but not before saying," I tried to take a breath in but my eyes were all ready filled with tears, "He said I was nothing to him, that if he wanted me to know, he would've told me." I wiped my cheeks, "I don't know why the fuck I'm crying." I sniffled and continued, "He called me a stupid slut and said I had no idea what I was talking about." My Mom pulled a tissue from her pocket and gave it to me. I blew my nose and then looked up at her, "And the saddest part is... I can't help but feel so bad for him. I have _such_ a feeling, in the pit of my stomach that I _know_ he isn't like this." I wiped away a few stray tears, "I know he meant none of that, but I won't give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Oh Clare..." My mom brought me into her arms; I took her comfort "Everyone has their issues, Clare; Some more than others." I looked up at her, "He just as a lot of barriers up, and it seems like he wasn't ready to let them down so quickly..." She wiped away a tear from my face, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Move to a different house..." I mumbled.

I heard her chuckle, "Other than that."

I sighed into the crook of her neck, "No. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to deal." She began to stroke my head, "I think the universe is trying to get us together anyway..." She stopped, "He's in my group for English. He's unavoidable."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I sat in The Dot and waited for Adam, he was fifteen minutes late. I was almost done with my latte. I couldn't believe that it was Friday again, and I was back to where I had been exactly a week ago. I took a sip and pulled out my phone to play around with some apps. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late!" Adam breathlessly came in through the doors and plopped himself onto the seat next to me, "I got stuck doing some shit for my mom. I didn't think it'd take that long." He looked at my phone, "Damn, I should've just texted you."

I took another sip, "Ha, it's totally fine. Do you want to get something?" Peter had been passing by at the right time and Adam ordered himself an iced green tea. "So, I think we need to start planning this project that I've been trying so hard to avoid."

Adam smirked, "Yeah," Peter came by and placed Adam's drink down and flashed me a smile before he left, "about that, I'm actually really nervous to be in the same vicinity as you two..." He took a sip, "Honestly, Clare he's really sorry about everything." I gave him a blank stare, "I know I know he's a grade-A douche bag. But he can be a really sweet guy once you get to know him..."

"That's the problem, Adam. I don't want to _get to know him_. He really hurt my feelings, even if he says he doesn't mean it or whatever..." I looked away, "I just don't know yet."

Adam looked down at his drink, "Please, Clare." I turned to him, "I really thought you'd be the one..." He mumbled.

I almost choked on the last sip of my drink, "W-what did you say?"

"Nothing… just please _try_ and cooperate for this project. For God's sake, we're doing a ROMANCE." He looked at me, "If it makes it any better, I'll play Romeo and you can be Juliet. Okay?"

I shrugged and nodded my head, "It's not a romance. It's a tragedy."

Adam and I agreed that we'd start the filming next week. We were going to use my house as the scene, since I have the balcony; and the backyard would be done by then. I gave him a ride to my house; he was going to Eli's house to pass on the information. "I'll be sure to send him your love, Clare!" Adam sarcastically said as he crossed over my lawn to Eli's.

"Let him know I'm a wishful thinker with the worse intentions!" I gave him a big toothy grin and continued to walk up my driveway. I don't know why I felt like such crap. I needed to have some fun, and I knew Alli would be the go-to-girl for just that.

Before I had a chance to get my keys out, I felt a hand on my left shoulder, "Hey" I almost let out a scream but instead I dropped my bag and my keys fell out. I clenched my teeth and then bent over to pick my things up, he beat me to it "Here you go." I didn't want to turn around to get them, but if I didn't I'd be standing there locked out of my house. "Clare, come on. This is stupid. Look at me." I stood facing my door, "Clare!" He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around.

"Ow!" I cried out, "Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand off my shoulder.

"You're acting like a child!" His grip on my keys tightened, "Are we really going to be communicating only through Adam?" I pursed my lips together. I could see Adam standing by Eli's front door, a look of worry was clear across his face, "Clare, say something." His knuckles started to turn white.

I looked from his hand to his green eyes, "There's nothing to fucking say. And how dare you call ME a child, you're the one who started this!"

"Well I'm trying to end it! Ah-! " He dropped my keys and two specs of blood fell with them.

I quickly picked them up and turned around to swiftly open my front door. I stopped in the middle of the doorway and faced him, trying to sound as cold as I could, "You get what you deserve." I slammed the door in his face. I let out a sigh of relief and slowly slid down to my new favorite spot, the floor. I put my hands over my eyes, "What the fuck are you doing, Clare?" I asked myself as I banged my head on the cold wooden door. I took my hands away from the eyes and looked at them '_Fuck'_ I thought to myself. The tips of my finger had Eli's blood on them. I got up and walked to the mirror in the hallway, sure enough I had smeared some across my right eye. I gave myself the chills and I ran to the bathroom to wash it off. I splashed cold water on my face and took a deep breath in, "Maybe I'm taking this too far…" My phone began to buzz, saving me from my thoughts; it was a text from Alli:

_**Great news, my parents are going away for the WHOLE weekend! I can't believe they trust Sav & me that much.  
Alli**_

This actually was great news. Maybe some fun would be in my near future. I began to text her back:

_**Oh my god! That sounds amazing. Is there anything you'll be planning? I really need to have some fun tonight... I've been so damn bitchy lately.  
Clare**_

_**Oh please, you don't have to tell me. You've been Ms. Attitude all damn week; Bianca was beginning to think you were competition. But anyway I was thinking that we need to plan a party, I need to run it by big bro first... but I think he'll be down.  
Alli**_

_**Thanks for being so blunt, bff -_- Well let me know, I'll help you set up & clean if this happens...  
Clare**_

_**There's my sweet Saint Clare! I'll keep you posted!  
Alli**_

I smiled to myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom towards my room. I think I'd been stressing myself out way too much over Eli. I placed my bag on my bed and then followed suit. I sunk into the soft mattress and soon enough I had fallen asleep.

I woke up and my heart was racing. My room was dark, "The sun's all ready set…" I said to the empty room. I had the weirdest dream about Adam. He was actually a girl and dressed in the most beautiful blue dress that matches his eyes. I was in a white dress and we were sitting in a field picking flowers to bring to the sad boy who was sitting up in a tree. Before I had a chance to see who the boy was, I woke up.

Suddenly I remembered about Alli and I began to look around my bed for my phone. "Shit, its ten o clock" I had a missed call from her, I cursed again and called her back, "Hey, I'm sorry! I fell asleep. What happened? Is anything going on?"

_"Chill out Clare!" _She giggled, _"Nothing's going on tonight-" _

I let out a groan, "Are you serious? But you're parents are away! They did go away right?"

"_Yeah! Calm down! You're talking a mile a minute. Sav said it's cool to have a party, so right now we're planning!" _She let out a little squeal.

"Ha! Oh my God! I cannot wait! So, do you need me to do anything?" I knew if Alli was throwing a party, it was going to be something. She always made sure things got around.

She took a second, _"Uhm, Sav and I are pretty much covering the word about it. I mean come on, if we're going to do something, might as well do it BIG. I'll need your help to set up though..." _

"Wow, I'm honestly really excited about this. I'll be there to help! No problem." We hung up and I got up to go on my Mac desktop. Before I had a chance to log onto my computer, my phone buzzed with an email. I chuckled to myself, "They waste no time..." Sav had just sent out a mass email. "'Party of the year' Ha, I hope so."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**EEp! So whatdoya think? I wasn't going to put Eli in this chapter, but he popped up anyway.**

**I honestly really loved the feedback on the last chapter, especially from Soon Enough and StephNicole – you guys seriously had me questioning my direction! Well it was great; I hope the same for this one. Thanks everyone!**

**R&R ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! At least I didn't take a week to update like last time (haha I'm only two days shy of a week)  
Uhm, this chapter took me FOREVER to write, I don't know why… I had to get this stuff out to set up for the next chapter~ which will be more exciting ;) so without further ado…**

_Disclaimer: I own nada but this here idea_

_**The Boy Next Door**_

_Chapter 8: Matter of Time_

I was sitting in the kitchen munching on some Lucky Charms, as I watched the workers bicker back and forth at each other. Who would've thought they'd be this entertaining. I took a spoonful when my mom walked in, "Cereal? I could've made you something." She was in the middle of putting on a pair of pearl earrings.

I swallowed, "Why don't you look all fancy on a Saturday morning!" I took another spoonful and then said, "Do a little twirl for me." With a big grin on her face, she complied. Even with all that makeup on her face, I could tell her cheeks had turned a hot pink, "So, uh where are you going?" I looked her up and down, she looked way too put together for just a normal everyday outing. I was basically sitting there with a Paramore band tee, my undies and socks.

She smiled, "I have a brunch date." She leaned against the counter and her smile grew into a creepy grin, "Oh, I'm so excited! I haven't done this in a while. So I hope I still have my game." She clapped her hands together with excitement.

I raised an eyebrow, "First thing, don't ever smile like that." I dropped my spoon into the bowl, "'_Game'_ where do you hear these things?" I picked up my empty bowl and brought it to the sink, "And more importantly, who are you going with?" I stood next to her and then hoisted myself up to sit on the counter.

"Uhm, ow. Feelings hurt." She dug her hand into the box of cereal and pulled out a handful to nibble on, "I guess you're still in Bitch-Clare mode, huh?" I didn't reply, "I'm taking your silence as a yes. Have you tried to talk to him?" A marshmallow fell out of her mouth.

I shooed my hand at her, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Clare. Obviously deep down you want to, and you're basically torturing yourself - and the people around you - because of it." She mumbled the last part.

I was fed up with this fucking topic, "Mom!" I banged the heels of my feet against the cabinets resulting in a much louder bang than anticipated, "can you just go on your stupid mystery brunch date and leave me alone!" I jumped down from the counter.

She gave me an exaggerated frown, "Oh how mean you are to your mother..." Pretending to sniffle, she then looked me up and down; her tone of voice changed drastically, "How about you put some damn pants on." She motioned towards the patio doors, "They can fucking see you, you know."

"Good!" I yelled at her face, "Maybe I'll catch their attention and possibly get over Eli!" I stood staring at her.

She gave me a blank stare, "You're sick." Was all she said before heading towards the back stairs, "Oh, and you're going to have to keep an eye on your, dare I say, _admirers_ while I'm on my date." She let out a loud laugh and as she walked up the stairs, "Why wasn't I blessed with TWO good daughters?"

I stomped towards the bottom of the stairs, "You better be saying that I'm the good one!" In the corner of my eye I could see some of the workers peering in from the glass patio doors, "Get back to work, PERVERTS!" I shouted at them before stomping my way up to the second floor.

After my mom left, I thought just how good of an idea it would be to blast my music as loud as I could. Once I got to my room, I headed for the balcony doors. This was my way of "watching" the workers, hey at least I could somewhat _hear _them working. A breeze came in and I shivered a bit, "Guess it's going to be a chilly day..." I walked over to my Mac desktop and curled up onto the chair. I began to search for the song that would officially start off my day, "Ugh, what am I in the mood for..." I asked myself as I rummaged through my ITunes, "Ah! You're perfect!" The beat started:

_Here it goes again, put on that deserving tone and don't forget that this was all your fault!  
It's breathing down your neck, you know you've got to let this go...  
You're such a wreck and now it starts to show._

I started to dance in my chair, I cranked up the volume on my desktop and began to sing at the top of my lungs,

_Cause all you can't deny is held inside. And when we go, we say goodbye, and then we run, we run away...  
From all we can't deny is just a lie.  
And when we try to just get by, we just can't get past ourselves!  
_

_Cause where you are is where you'll be: always wanting everything. It's all the same that you can't ignore, cause all you want is just "to be more"..._

I sprung up from my chair and began to shake my butt to the beat and clap. Soon enough I had my whole body into it. I started to dance around the room in my undies, all the while still singing:

_It's creeping up again. (It's all been considered.)  
(It's a game and you're not the winner)  
It's a haunting memory..._

Right before the chorus repeated, I snagged my hairbrush and jumped up on my bed. I closed my eyes and began to sing as loud as I could into my "microphone",

_Cause who you are is who you'll be, and that is really everything!  
It's all the same that you can relate.  
Cause what you wants' not what you're getting._

It's just a matter of time (where you are, is where you'll be!)  
It's just a matter of time (and that is really everything!)  
It's just a matter of time (it's all the same that you can relate!)  
'Til you know you'll be somebody tonight. (cause what you wants' not what you're getting!)  
It's just a matter of time!

I plopped down on my knees and let out a much needed sigh, "Well that was entertaining." I voice came from behind me. I shot up as quickly as I could and screamed bloody murder. I whipped my body around so fast, ready to chuck my brush at the intruder, "Whoa! WHOA! It's just me!" It was Eli. He put his hands up in defense.

I squinted my eyes. With all my might I threw the brush at him, aiming for his head. But my aim was terrible; instead it hit him right in the gut. He hunched over in pain, "You deserve that!" I yelled, "You're lucky I didn't aim a little bit lower!" I was fuming.

He looked up at me from the ground, "You're a fucking trip..." He managed to cough that up. As he slouched to the floor I saw a smirk come across his lips, "Those are some nice pink panties by the way." He winked at the end. "This is the second time I've seen you like this... maybe third time's the charm?" Eli chuckled which resulted in him grabbing his stomach in pain. I couldn't believe this son of a bitch could be so damn cocky at a time like this.

I felt my cheeks getting hot and I quickly tried to stretch my shirt to cover my exposed half. Fail. I took a pillow from my bed and covered myself instead, "You're a fucking creep!" I shrieked at him, forget yelling. Then suddenly, "How the FUCK did you get in my house?" I can't believe that wasn't the first question I asked; I was by far pissed. "I should call the fucking police on you! How DARE you come in without permission! You're such a fucking piece-of-shit-scumbag!" I could've gone on for hours if he hadn't stopped me.

"OKAY!" His voice boomed and I swear I felt the room shake. I once again plopped down on my bed, "Calm the FUCK down." He got up from the floor, "One of the workers let me in, they could hear your music and what you would call _singing_." I continued to stare daggers at him, "You were so fucking loud I could hear you - clear as day - in my bedroom. I should call the police on YOU with your fucking noise pollution."

I hugged my pillow and let out a, '_hmph'_ and stuck my nose in the air, "Well, now that you found the source... Get out!" I threw the pillow from my lap at him.

He jumped out of the way and shook his head, "You're really something..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Did you just _hmph_ at me?" I grabbed another pillow and he just laughed.

I tried to stand my ground, but his smile kind of knocked me down a few pegs, ""Yeah, what's it to you, perv?" I squeezed my pillow harder, "I thought I told you to get out!" If only I had pants on, I could be more demanding. He just stared idly at me with that stupid smirk on his face. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, "W-what're you looking at?" He was breaking me down, and he wasn't even doing anything. I looked down, "How long were you watching?" I worked up the courage to ask. This was all very embarrassing on my part. 

He chuckled, "Long enough believe me." My face grew hotter. "Nice choice, I must say. But I wouldn't tell anyone that I listen to Cartel."

I snapped my head back up, "What, why not?"

He shrugged, "You wouldn't think I'd be their target audience."

I furrowed my brow, "Are you serious? Cartel has some pretty awesome lyrics, they're seriously underrated!" I snorted, "I can't believe you said that about them."

He jumped forward and pointed at his chest, "I said I liked the song!"

I suddenly let out a loud laugh and then threw my head down into the pillow to muffle the sound. When I came up for air, Eli was sitting on my bed, "Who gave you permission to sit?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He gave me a smile, "Oh come on. We just had a moment before, and you're still going to go on hating me?" He batted his eyelashes.

I gave him my blank stare, "As a matter of fact, yes."

His jaw dropped open, "You're cold hearted, Edwards." He shook his head and went to stand up.

I bit my bottom lip. Jesus Christ, I really hope I don't regret this, "Wait!" I called out to him, "I can't believe I'm saying this..." I sighed, "Truce?" His eyes opened in shock and I rolled mine.

He slid back onto the bed, "Do you mean that?" His face brightened and he looked like an eager little boy. My cheeks grew hot again; I was surprised my face hadn't exploded yet.

I tried not to laugh at his face. I couldn't hold it in and I let out a small giggle, "Yes, I mean it." I gave him a small smile and he smirked right back.

"So, now that we're on better terms..." He started, "I think you should wear this outfit more often." His eyes twinkled.

Did he really just say that? I let out a sigh, "You're on thin ice, emo-boy." And I socked him as hard as I could in his left shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I jumped out of the shower and quickly wrapped my hair in a towel. With my hand I wiped all the fog off the mirror and stared at myself. Even though it only happened a few hours ago, I still couldn't believe that I ended the feud with Eli. I let out a chuckle; I had yet to tell anyone. I wonder if Eli all ready rushed to Adam about it. I continued my bathroom routine and then walked out towards my room. I had no idea what to wear for tonight and my mother was still not back from her date.

I sat at my vanity and began to dry my hair, the desk vibrated due to my phone. It was a text from Adam:

_**FINALLY! I can't believe you two made up on your own! I'm awfully proud :')  
Adam**_

"Pfft, I guess that answers my question..." I replied back:

_**Lol -_- I guess he told you the good news? But yeah, I honestly still can't believe that it happened. It was ALL ME by the way.  
Clare**_

_**Well I assumed it was you, you were the only one who was staying stubborn! At least the project will somewhat more enjoyable... not that any school-related projects are. But anyway, so I'll see you tonight?  
Adam**_

_**Ha shut up! It's going to be your fault that I go back to my stubborn ways. You're going to Alli's tonight? Is Eli too? He didn't mention anything.  
Clare**_

_**Yeah of course he's going ha I hope there's no more drama. Well I've got to get ready see you then!  
Adam**_

I sat back in my chair. I looked down at my phone and said to myself "Hmm, Alli didn't even warn me about Eli... what if we still were fighting." I went to call Alli.

It rang a few times, _"Hey! When're you making your way over? We need to set up!" _

I ignored her question and went straight to mine, "You weren't going to tell me that you invited Eli tonight?"

She didn't reply right away, "_What're you talking about?" _Then she quickly went, "_Oh! Don't blame me. Sav was probably the one who invited him. They're actually friends, if you can believe that. Are things going to be weird tonight? Maybe this will give you the opportunity to make up? I mean, if you're ready. If not, I'm behind you one hundred percent!"_

I calmed down, "Okay, I was about to go off on you for it, but since it's not your fault..." I trailed off and then, "We actually did make up though." Alli let out one of her squeals on the other end, "Ah! My ear! Chill out, I'll tell you the whole story when I get there. It's actually pretty funny. But now my biggest issue is that I have nothing to wear. I wish you were here to help me."

She laughed, "_You have a huge closet full of DESIGNER clothes, and you're telling me you have NOTHING to wear? You have no idea how bad I want to beat you."_ Her tone went lower, "_You don't know how jealous I am!"_

I gasped, "I can't believe you said that! Well whatever, I'll go through my huge closet and pick something out then. I'll see you in like... two-ish hours." We hung up and I took a deep breath ready to enter my walk-in closet.

After what seemed like forever (but was actually only forty-five minutes) I walked out in a black and red strapless mini dress. If you looked closely you could see the red was actually mini hearts. A thin black belt went around my waist and I wore black stockings. Shoes were always difficult for me, but I finally decided on a pair of black studded boots with three straps. I looked myself up and down in the mirror, it wasn't too bad - I kind of opted for comfort. I went to my vanity to complete the look with make-up.

Finally I was done! I grabbed a leather jacket from my closet to match my boots and then searched for my clutch. I began to walk downstairs, when I reached the living room, "Oh wow, you look hot." It was my mom.

I turned to her, "And where have you been all day, missy?" I gave her a stern look.

She laughed out loud, "Those are my questions." She walked over to me, "So where are you going all dressed up like that, on a date?" Her eyes brightened.

"Pfft no, Alli is having a little get-together at her house." My mom's face fell, "Oh God, mom..." I rolled my eyes and then remembered, "I made up with Eli by the way. So hopefully I'll stop being a bitch to you." I laughed and she snuffed my chin.

"That's actually some pretty good news, kiddo." I rolled my eyes, "Well have fun tonight, if anything happens give me a call." She gave me a hug and then I left.

As I walked down the path to the driveway I could see that Eli was sitting on his front steps smoking. I hoped he didn't see me, "WHOA!" He spotted me right away. "Who're you trying to impress?" He called out from his spot.

I got to my car and I leaned against it, "Obviously not you."

"Ouch, Edwards. You have jokes, huh?" He flicked the cigarette bud and then walked over to me. "You're heading to Alli's all ready? It's only seven o'clock."

I pulled my keys out of my clutch, "I need to help her set up. What time are you planning to head over?" I folded my arms. Now he decided to mention Alli's party.

He scratched his head and looked away, "Probably not until like... nine or ten." His eyes snapped back to me, "Oh and I have to go pick up Adam and Drew."

I gave him a confused look, "Adam _and_ Drew? I didn't know the three of you were friends."

He tilted his head to the side, "Drew is Adam's brother. I thought Alli would've told you." I shook my head. It started to feel a bit awkward, "Well yeah, so I'll see you there, Blue Eyes." With his right hand he caressed my left cheek.

My eyes widened, "What the fuck are you doing?" I swatted his had away from my face, "You think just because I forgave you, you can get all up on my face?" He didn't say anything; I figured he was speechless, "You're a weird one." I stepped back from my car and opened the door. As I got in, "See you at the party, and keep your smelly cigarette hands to yourself!" I started my car and backed out of the driveway. As I went down the street I could see him still standing there with his trade mark smirk in the rear view mirror. I snorted, "What have I gotten myself into..."

/\/\/\/\/\/ 

**Are you guys excited for the next chapter?  
I admit that I haven't written it yet; I just have a bunch of ideas written down (crazy ideas! I think it'd be too risky to take from the parties I've been too, but who knows. I've been to some wild parties, just saying.)  
Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! (Looking forward to yours, Soon Enough) & yes that was a TBS line I used in the last chapter haha, I had to!  
Oh! And Treasure89, your private messaging is disabled, I can't write you back :c  
**

**All right! R&R! PLEASE? ;)**


End file.
